Final Fantasy VII
Final Fantasy VII (jap. ファイナルファンタジーVII, Fainaru Fantajī Sebun) erschien 1997 und ist der siebte Teil der „Final Fantasy“-Rollenspielsaga. Der Titel wurde von Squaresoft (heute Square Enix) entwickelt und in Europa von SCE Europe vertrieben. Er ist in vielerlei Hinsicht von herausragender Bedeutung für die Serie. So war es der erste Teil, der auf der PlayStation anstelle eines Nintendo-Systems erschien und so für damalige Verhältnisse aufsehenerregende 3D-Grafik und gerenderte Videosequenzen bot. Zum ersten Mal für ein Final-Fantasy-Spiel erschien der Titel auch regulär in Europa. 1998 erschien eine Windows-Version, die von vertrieben wurde. Seit Juni 2009 ist das Spiel für PS3-Besitzer über das PlayStation Network erhältlich. Die Handlung dreht sich um den ehemaligen Söldner Cloud Strife, der zusammen mit seinen Gefährten in einer dystopischen Welt die Machenschaften des Megakonzerns Shin-Ra aufhalten will. Auf der Reise werden tiefgreifende Geheimnisse über die Geschichte des Planeten gelüftet, und Cloud muss sich seiner eigenen Vergangenheit stellen. Im Laufe der Handlung eskaliert die Situation und die Helden müssen Sephiroth bekämpfen, den Hauptantagonisten des Spiels. Final Fantasy VII gilt auch abseits der Serie als eines der einflußreichsten Rollenspiele überhaupt. Bis Dezember 2005 verkaufte sich das Spiel weltweit über 9,9 Millionen Mal und ist damit der meistverkaufte Final-Fantasy-Titel. Das Spiel verhalf der Serie und dem Genre der japanischen Rollenspiele allgemein zum Durchbruch in Europa. Aufgrund der anhaltenden Popularität veröffentlichte Square Enix noch Jahre später eine ganze Reihe von Prequels, Sequels und sonstigen Ablegern unter dem Namen „Compilation of Final Fantasy VII“. Gameplay Final Fantasy VII ist ein großteils menübasiertes Rollenspiel. Die drei grundlegenden Ebenen sind die Weltkarte, die Städte/Verliese und der Kampfbildschirm. Wie bisher ist der Spieler mit Zufallskämpfen konfrontiert. Zunächst ist der Spieler auf die Stadt Midgar beschränkt, doch mit dem Fortschritt in der Handlung wird mehr und mehr von der Spielwelt zugänglich, sodass immer mehr Freiheiten und Entdeckungsmöglichkeiten gegeben werden. Gelegentlich wird das Abenteuer durch geskriptete, dramatische Szenen unterbrochen, die recht lang ausfallen können. Wie in den alten Teilen gibt es eine begehbare Weltkarte und Transportmöglichkeiten über Chocobos und ein Luftschiff. thumb|left|200px|[[Cloud auf einem Chocobo. Artwork von Tetsuya Nomura]] Das Ability-System basiert in Final Fantasy VII auf so genannten Substanzen (im englischen Materia genannt). Es handelt sich um magische Kugeln, die in freie Slots von Waffen und Ausrüstungen platziert werden können und dem Träger so neue Abilities und Kommandos verleihen. Sie werden wie gewöhnliche Gegenstände gekauft und werden gelegentlich in Kisten gefunden. Es gibt zahlreiche Möglichkeiten, die Substanzen zu kombinieren, und so mit strategischem Gebrauch dem persönlichen Kampfstil gerecht zu werden. Final Fantasy VII machte auch das Vorkommen von zusätzlichen, extrem starken Bossgegnern populär. Diese „Superbosse“ werden nicht benötigt, um das Spiel abzuschließen, dafür bieten sie zusätzliche Herausforderung und Genugtuung für den Spieler. Später in der Handlung tauchen nämlich die extrem starken Weapons auf; einige von ihnen müssen im Verlauf der Story bekämpft werden, aber zwei - Ruby Weapon und Emerald Weapon - müssen gezielt aufgesucht werden und sind sehr schwer zu besiegen: So hat Ruby Weapon 10 mal mehr Lebenspunkte als der eigentliche Endgegner. Emerald Weapon hat sogar noch mehr HP, kann unter Umständen alle drei Charaktere auf einen Streich töten und besitzt ohne die richtigen Vorkehrungen ein 20-Minuten-Zeitlimit. In der ursprünglichen japanischen Version waren diese Bosse noch nicht enthalten. Die Tradition lebt mit Superbossen wie Yadis in Final Fantasy IX und dem Richter in Final Fantasy X weiter. Kampfsystem thumb|250px In Final Fantasy VII kommt wie in den vorangegangenen drei Teilen das Active Time Battle-System zum Einsatz. Das heißt, dass ein Charakter eine Aktion ausführen kann, sobald sein ATB-Balken gefüllt ist. Dabei stehen neben dem konventionellen Angriff auch Items und Magie zur Wahl. Anders als in älteren Teilen können statt vier oder fünf nur noch maximal drei Charaktere gleichzeitig kämpfen, wobei Cloud Strife als fester Charakter nicht ausgetauscht werden kann; die anderen beiden Plätze können nach dem Verlassen Midgars frei belegt und via Telefon ausgetauscht werden. Der in Final Fantasy VI eingeführte Desperation Attack, ist in diesem Spiel wieder zurück, allerdings in veränderter Form: die sogenannten Limits. Jeder spielbare Charakter besitzt nun eine Limit-Leiste, die sich jedesmal ein wenig füllt, wenn der Charakter im Kampf Schaden erleidet. Sobald sie komplett voll ist, kann der Charakter eine seiner Limit-Breaks auf die Gegner loslassen, was deutlich mehr Schaden verursacht als normale Angriffe. Charaktere 280px|right|Eine Aufstellung der FFVII-Charaktere (Artworks von Tetsuya Nomura) Die neun spielbaren Charaktere sind: * Cloud Strife: Ein Söldner aus Nibelheim, Ex-SOLDAT und Mitglied der Widerstandsbewegung AVALANCHE. * Aeris Gainsborough: Ein Blumenmädchen aus den Slums von Midgar und letzte Überlebende des Alten Volkes. * Barret Wallace: Der Anführer der Widerstandsgruppierung AVALANCHE aus Corel. * Tifa Lockheart: Eine Meisterin der Martial-Arts-Kampfkunst, Freundin von Cloud und Besitzerin einer Bar in Midgar. * Red XIII: Ein hochintelligentes Wesen, das von Shin-Ra zu Forschungszwecken gehalten wird. * Cait Sith: Eine sprechende Katze auf einem Plüschtier. * Cid Highwind: Ein Pilot und Teilnehmer des Weltraumprojekts von Shin-Ra. * Vincent Valentine: Ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Turks mit einer tragischen Hintergrundgeschichte. Er ist ein geheimer, rein optionaler Charakter. * Yuffie Kisaragi: Ein weiblicher Nachwuchs-Ninja und Substanz-Jägerin aus Wutai. Wie Vincent ein rein optionaler Charakter. Auch Sephiroth ist in einem Flashback für kurze Zeit spielbar, es ist aber nicht möglich, ihn zu steuern. Immerhin kann man seine Ausrüstung im Inventar betrachten, so auch das legendäre Masamune. Geschichte Spielwelt und Hintergrund Der Planet, auch Gaia genannt, ist die Welt von Final Fantasy VII. Das Design ist am angelehnt, d.h., dass Dampfkraft eine dominantes Element beim Antrieb von allerlei Maschinen ist. Es gibt drei große Landmassen mit unterschiedlichen Klimazonen. Erwähnenswerte Orte sind die industrielle Metropole Midgar, das eine zentrale Rolle in der Handlung einnimmt, der Kriegshafen Junon, der Vergnügungspark Gold Saucer, Clouds Heimatdorf Nibelheim und der Nördliche Krater. thumb|left|200px|Logo der [[Shin-Ra]] Die Welt ist technologisch fortgeschritten, und weist viele moderne Erfindungen aus unserer realen Welt auf: Autos, Fernseher, Feuerwaffen und Mobiltelefone. Menschen sind die vorherrschende Rasse, bis auf einige beinahe ausgestorbene Völker (Cetra). Die Welt wird ökonomisch, politisch und militärisch vom skrupellosen Mega-Energiekonzern Shin-Ra dominiert. Mithilfe von Mako-Reaktoren zapfen sie die Energie des Planeten an - das sogenannte Mako - und verwandeln es in elektrische Energie. Eines der Nebenprodukte der Verarbeitung sind die Substanzen, die aus verdichtetem Mako bestehen und dem Träger magische Eigenschaften verleihen. Präsident Shinra ist der Präsident der gleichnamigen Organisation und damit de facto der Herrscher der Welt. Der Konzern ist in viele grauenvolle genetische Experimente verwickelt, die viele der nun auf dem Planeten umherstreifenden Monster hervorbrachten. Tatsächlich entstammt die Mako-Energie dem Lebensstrom, einem Fluss aus Lebensenergie, der entlang der Oberfläche des Planeten verläuft. In der Welt von Final Fantasy VII ist der Lebensstrom ein universelles Konzept, aus dem alles Leben auf Gaia hervorgeht und in den endendes Leben wieder zurückfließt. Die Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Wissensbestände sämtlicher Lebewesen sind im Mako enthalten. Letzten Endes entspricht der Lebenstrom also der Summe allen Lebens, und durch den Gewinn von Mako-Energie wird dieses folglich langsam aus dem Planeten gesaugt. Das wird deutlich in Midgar, dem Hauptquartier ShinRa’s, wo durch die Tätigkeit der acht Mako-Reaktoren keine Pflanzen mehr gedeihen und das Gebiet in ständige Dunkelheit gehüllt ist. Die Führung von Shin-Ra ist lediglich um die begrenzten Mengen der Mako-Energie besorgt, und fasziniert von der Idee des Versprochenen Landes; an diesem Ort soll der Sage nach der Boden unglaublich fruchtbar sein und das Mako reichlich fließen. Jedoch sollen nur die Angehörigen des Alten Volkes, auch Cetra genannt, den Weg dorthin finden können. Diese wurden beinahe ausgerottet, als vor etwa zweitausend Jahren ein außerirdisches Wesen namens Jenova auf Gaia landete und das Volk fast vollständig vernichtete. Die einzige verbliebene Cetra ist Aeris Gainsborough, hinter der ShinRa schon seit langem her ist. Handlung thumb|250px|Midgar In einer Welt, die von technologischem Fortschritt, einem ideologischen Weltbild und wachsender sozialer Dissonanz geprägt ist, stellt Energie eine Schlüsselressource dar, die vom Megakonzern Shin-Ra kontrolliert wird. Shin-Ra schöpft Mako aus dem Lebensstrom in sogenannten Reaktoren ab und erzeugt daraus nutzbare Energie. Sinnbildlich für den Erfolg und den gewaltigen Fortschritt der Firma steht Midgar, eine Stadt, die Shin-Ra als die Welthauptstadt errichten ließ und die als Hauptsitz des Konzerns fungiert. Die Stadt besteht aus zwei Schichten, die über Züge miteinander verbunden sind, und in einem dieser Züge befindet sich die Untergrundbewegung namens AVALANCHE, die Shin-Ra die Stirn bietet. Unter dem Kommando von Barret Wallace infiltrieren und zerstören die Freiheitskämpfer Jesse, Biggs, Wedge und der kürzlich engagierte Söldner Cloud Strife einen der Reaktoren. Gemeinsam mit Tifa Lockheart, ebenfalls Mitglied von AVALANCHE und Jugendfreundin von Cloud, wird der nächste Anschlag auf einen anderen Reaktor beschlossen und ausgeführt. Wenngleich auch der Vorgang erfolgreich verläuft, wird Cloud von Barret und Tifa getrennt. Er stürzt durch das Dach der Kirche in Sektor 5 und trifft Aeris Gainsborough, die von den Turks bedroht wird, einer Sondereinheit von Shin-Ra. Cloud und Aeris gelingt die Flucht und sie treffen die anderen Rebellen in Sektor 7, um über das weitere Vorgehen zu diskutieren. Shin-Ra unterdessen beschließt die vollständige Auslöschung des Widerstandes, indem die Platte über Sektor 7 gefällt wird und alle darunter befindlichen Menschen zerquetscht werden. Cloud kann mit Tifa und Barret rechtzeitig fliehen, die anderen Rebellen sterben jedoch und Aeris wurde entführt. In der Hauptzentrale von Shin-Ra finden die Rebellen Aeris und auch Red XIII, werden aber gefangen genommen. Der legendäre und für tot gehaltene SOLDAT Sephiroth befreit sie, stiehlt ein Forschungsobjekt namens Jenova und tötet Präsident Shinra. Die Rebellen flüchten auf dem Highway und verlassen die Stadt. In Kalm erklärt Cloud seine gemeinsame Zeit mit Sephiroth bei SOLDAT. Sie wurden vor fünf Jahren gemeinsam in den Reaktor von Nibelheim zur Untersuchung geschickt. Hier entdeckte Sephiroth das Jenova-Projekt und hielt es fälschlicherweise für seine Mutter. Er stellte intensive Nachforschungen in der Shinra-Villa an und sein irttümlicher Gedankengang verfestigte sich dabei immer mehr. Er hielt sich selbst für den letzten Überlebenden der Cetra, beschloss die Rache an der Menschheit und brannte in rasendem Zorn die Stadt nieder. Während dieses Vorfalls sterben neben den unbeteiligten Zivilisten auch Clouds Mutter sowie Tifas Vater. Die Gruppe beschließt, Sephiroth aufzuhalten, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichten kann. Während der Verfolgung seiner Spur, bei der Sephiroth immer einen Schritt voraus zu sein scheint, erschließt sich die Unstimmigkeit von Clouds Erzählungen von Kalm. Erst im Laufe der Handlung, anhand einiger wieder erweckter Erinnerungsfragmente sowie der Version von Tifa und den Bewohnern Nibelheims deckt sich die vorerst wahre Geschichte auf. thumb|right|280px|[[Sephiroth, der Hauptbösewicht]] Während des weiteren Fortschritts schließen sich weitere Charaktere an, die teils von der Idee überzeugt werden können, den Planeten zu retten, teils wegen ihrer persönlichen negativen Beziehung zu Shin-Ra. Während das wahrsagende Plüschwesen Cait Sith und der Pilot Cid Highwind zwingend rekrutiert werden müssen, gelten der mysteriöse Vincent Valentine und die quirlige Diebin Yuffie Kisaragi als versteckte Charaktere. Die Helden erfahren von Sephiroths Plan, die Schwarze Substanz in Besitz zu bringen und damit einen Meteor zu beschwören, der eine so tiefe Wunde in den Planeten schlagen soll, dass sich enorme Mengen des Lebensstroms dort sammeln sollen, wo sich dann Sephiroth aufhalten wird, um mit der Energie zu verschmelzen und somit die Weltkontrolle zu übernehmen. Trotz massiver Anstrengungen und dem Selbstopfer von Cait Sith kann Sephiroth die Schwarze Substanz an sich reißen. Aeris beschließt, den Planeten selbst zu kontaktieren und begibt sich in die vergessene Stadt der Cetra auf dem abgelegenen nördlichen Kontinent. Hier betet sie zum Lebensstrom und will Heilig, das elementare Gegenstück zu Meteor, beschwören, aber sie wird dabei von Sephiroth getötet. Nach ihrer Bestattung beschließen die verbleibenden Helden, Sephiroth auf alle Fälle zu stoppen und Aeris' Werk zu vervollständigen. Im Nordkrater, indem sich Sephiroth aufhält, verfällt Cloud aufgrund dessen Aussagen und Behauptungen in den Wahnsinn. Sephiroth beschwört Meteor, worauf der Planet seine Beschützer erweckt, die Weapons. Die Helden ziehen sich daraufhin mittels Luftschiff Highwind zurück, werden dabei aber getrennt. Tifa gelingt es, Clouds Psyche wieder herzustellen, die wegen diversen Vorfällen stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurde, auch schon bevor den Ereignissen im Nordkrater. Cloud vermischte im Laufe der Zeit seine eigenen Realität mit der von Zack Fair. Nachdem Tifa allerdings Ordnung in seine Gedanken gebracht hat, und nachdem Rufus mittels Sister Ray sowohl zwei Weapons erledigt als auch Sephiroths Schutzbarriere gesprengt hat, begeben Cloud und die anderen sich erneut in den Nordkrater. Hier stellen sie sich Sephiroth zum finalen Gefecht und können ihn schlussendlich besiegen. Auch Cloud kann mit einer Art mentalen Version von Sephiroth abschließen. Nach Sephiroths Niederlage entlädt sich der von Aeris beschwörte Zauber Heilig und hält den langsam fallenden Meteor in einem fulminanten Gefecht der schwarzen und weißen ultimativen Mächte auf. Heilig kann jedoch nicht seine volles Potenzial entfalten, weswegen der gesamte Planet in seiner Existenz gefährdet ist. Aber der Lebensstrom taucht überall auf der Planetenoberfläche auf und unterstützt Heilig, um gemeinsam Meteor zu tilgen. Entwicklung Die Planung für Final Fantasy VII begann 1994 nach der Veröffentlichung von Final Fantasy VI. Zu dieser Zeit plante man das Spiel noch als 2D-Projekt für das SNES. Der Final-Fantasy-Schöpfer Hironobu Sakaguchi beabsichtigte, die Handlung in einem modernen New York City spielen zu lassen. Später kündigte Square das Spiel jedoch für das an. Am 12. Januar 1996 gab Square dann endgültig bekannt, das Spiel exklusiv für Sonys PlayStation zu veröffentlichen. Offiziell hieß es, dass der Speicherplatz der N64-Module für Final Fantasy VII zu gering sei. Die Musik wurde erneut von Nobuo Uematsu beigesteuert, während der Charakterdesigner Yoshitaka Amano von Tetsuya Nomura ersetzt wurde. Musik Die Musik zu Final Fantasy VII wurde von Nobuo Uematsu komponiert. Final Fantasy VII war das erste Spiel der Serie mit einem Lied, in dem gesungen wird („One-Winged Angel“). Der Soundtrack zum Spiel erschien auf vier CDs. Trivia * Final Fantasy VII wurde im Februar 2006 von der Lesern der japanischen Zeitschrift Famitsu zum zweitbesten Spiel aller Zeiten gewählt. * In Japan wurde Final Fantasy VII über 2 Millionen mal verkauft. * Es gibt eine inoffizielle, chinesische Famicom-Version von Final Fantasy VII. Weblinks * [http://na.square-enix.com/games/ff7/ Offizielle nordamerikanische Seite] (englisch) * [http://na.square-enix.com/ff7psn/ Offizielle nordamerikanische Webseite der PSN-Version] (englisch) * Wikipediartikel zu Final Fantasy VII * Final Fantasy VII bei MobyGames * [http://www.gametrailers.com/player/23449.html Final Fantasy VII Retrospective] (englisch) * CetraConnection - Größte deutsche Final Fantasy VII Fanseite en:Final Fantasy VII es:Final Fantasy VII ja:ファイナルファンタジーVII ru:Final Fantasy VII Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Final Fantasy VII